


Odeur

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Hobbits, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, Wizards, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo reçoit une visite, ce qui met Smaug de mauvaise humeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odeur

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Smaug s'était recroquevillé, couché dans le fauteuil. L'odeur du magicien dérangeait son odorat. La venue de Gandalf l'avait contrarié si bien que Bilbo dus s'interposer pour éviter une catastrophe.

« Il est parti.  
\- Le hobbit n'a guère mon odorat...! Puant magicien. »

Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non. Finalement, il s'approcha et Smaug se releva, l'attrapant comme une vulgaire peluche. Il huma Bilbo pendant un instant.

« Meilleure odeur.  
\- Alors je reste.  
\- Je ne donne pas le choix au hobbit. »

Bilbo sourit, lui caressa les cheveux avant de répondre doucement.

« Oui, oui... »


End file.
